Foi tudo tão rápido
by Nikke Black
Summary: Um dia, muitos acontecimentos. Ambos se sentem rejeitados, e encontram um no outro um amor oculto pela amizade.Oneshot . Narrado por Sirius Black & Lily Evans


**"Foi tudo tão rápido"**

Fui convidada para passar o fim de semana com James, no sitio dos Potter. Super-empolgada, eu arrumei tudo e mal consegui dormir. Passei a noite pensando na viagem do dia seguinte.  
Quando eram 11:00 eu ja estava pronta, sentada em minha cama. Minha mãe veio chamar para almoçarmos, eu fui, mas comi rapido, o que fez minha irmã dizer que se eu ficasse doente, a culpa era de "Potter".  
Ignorei o comentário de Petunia, talvez porque estivesse demasiada anciosa para a viagem.  
As 11:40, após almoçar e escovar meus dentes, conjurei minha mala na sala, e fiquei por lá.  
Me mexi cinquenta minutos depois, quando o telefone tocou.  
Estava nervosa, já eram 13:05. Cinco minutos depois do combinado,e James não havia chegado. Fui até a janela e olhei em direção aos céus...Mas não sabia como ele viria...  
Deu 14:00 e eu começei a subir as escadas, desapontada...quando ouvi um barulho familiar...  
A moto voadora de Sirius. O melhor amigo de James. Deve ter emprestado para que viesse me buscar.  
Corri para a porta, parei, respirei, ajeitei meus cabelos, e abri.  
Fiquei assustada, não era James. Era Sirius.

Estavamos jogando Quadribol. Nada mais apropriado, o dia estava maravilhoso. maravilhoso não. Perfeito.  
Abriram oportunidades que nunca pensei que tivesse. E tudo começou com uma falha de James na vassoura, que resultou nele caindo e feio sobre o campo, e aparentemente quebrou uma das pernas. Antes de levá-lo ao hospital eu perguntei a ele "E quanto a Lily?" querendo ou não, eu estava preocupado com ela. Eu amava ela. Um amor secreto, confesso, mais ainda um amor. Ela estava com James fazia um tempo já, e tudo que eu podia sentir era ciumes de ele poder ter a mulher mais perfeita e eu apenas ser um amigo do casal.  
Ele respondeu-me:  
"Ah, é.." Ele fazia pouco caso dela. Isso sim me deixava com muita raiva.  
"Vá busca-lá" Antes de eu começar a xingá-lo por conta do pouco caso ele me oferece de eu ir buscá-la! Eu apenas me calei e assenti com a cabeça, mais estava obvio que eu por pouco não saí saltitando dali.  
Eu não estava acustumado com a vida de trouxas, muito menos participei das aulas de "Estudo do mundo dos Trouxas" enquanto estava na escola, então fui para o mais fácil, minha motocicleta voadora.  
Subi em cima dela, e fui para a casa de Lily e sua familia. Eu sabia que eles eram todos trouxas, então eu tinha que ser discreto. Pois então parei umas quadras da casa dela e fui andando normalmente com a moto.  
E,então cheguei a casa e a vi saindo rapidamente da casa. E logo a ter certeza de que era eu e não James, vi sua cara de desapontamento. Sim... finalmente me senti um lixo e com muita vergonha.

Eu olhava com espanto para ele, até que percebi que atras de mim estavam meu pai, minha mãe e minha irmã. O clima estava estranho, então resolvi apresenta-los.  
"Pai, Mãe, Petunia. Esse é Almofadinhas."  
Petunia nem se importou, deu as costas e saiu. Meu pai e minha mãe, desconcertados, sairam tambem.  
Eu queria perguntar á Sirius, o porque de James não ter vindo. Mas quando olhava em seus olhos, via uma pessoa diferente de James, então o assunto me saiu da mente.  
"Vamos, Sirius?"perguntei totalmente encabulada.

Então vi que não só Lily, mais toda a FAMILIA de Lily estava na porta.  
Ela fez uma tentativa invalida de apresentar-me a familia dela e então vi que quem estava mais encabulada era ela do que eu, então vi auto-confiança.  
Rapidamente peguei as malas dela (sem magia) que por sinal, eram extremamente pesadas, e coloquei na moto. Após colocar, eu fiz um feitiço para ficar mais leve disfarçadamente, afinal, aquela moto tinha que voar

Sirius pegou minhas malas, e as colocou na moto, enquanto eu me despedia de meus pais.  
Subi na moto junto á ele. Segurei firme em sua cintura.  
Começamos á andar, e uma quadra dali , mais ou menos, a moto se pôs a voar.  
Eu já havia andando nessa moto antes, com James. Mas senti muito medo. A mania dele de querer se mostrar, quase nos fez cair. Mas, dessa vez foi diferente. Sirius me passou confiança.Ainda assim, não o suficiente para largar dele um minuto sequer.

Começamos, então a andar.  
Ela segurou fortemente na minha cintura, de um jeito que doia... "tudo bem... ela deve estar com medo" pensei. Então a gente foi numa viagem tranquila... Quanto ao medo? Acho que ela nao estava com medo não. No meio da nossa viagem ela levantou os braços e gritou "UHuuuuul", Bom... fiquei meio desconcertado... e apenas sorri!

Após meu grito ridiculo, fiquei roxa de vergonha. Ele me deu um sorriso. Alias, que lindo sorriso, nunca havia notado tal sorriso, apesar dele viver sorrindo pra mim.

Depoisdo pequeno Grito de Lily vi que ela olhava para minha face descaradamente.  
Virei para frente e continuei o trajeto e de longe pude ver Lupin deitado no chão comendo alguma coisa.  
"êta muleque preguiçoso" pensei.

De longe vimos o sitio. Logo antes de descer da moto, pensei : " quero ver a desculpa que James vai dar!"

Então chegamos.  
Sinto uma tristeza repentina ao pensar que Lily nao estará mais nos meus braços daqui a alguns minutos.. e sim no de James

Descemos da moto, cumprimentei Remus, com pressa.  
Queria ver James. Olhei em volta. "Cade James?"Perguntei á Remus.  
"Está lá dentro, na maior mordomia. Quebrou a perna, e agora está cheio de mãnha"  
"Ele quebrou a perna?"  
"sim, sirius não disse porque foi busca-la?"  
Olhei para Sirius imediatamente, esperando resposta.

Quando chegamos, eu realmente vi que todo o tempo que ficamos juntos duraram segundos, como eu queria ficar o tempo todo com ela. Para sempre...  
Mais logo vi que não era isso que ela pretendia comigo... Ela logo saiu da Moto e foi em direção de Remus, sem nem ao menos falar obrigado.  
Sim, Até de Remus senti ciumes.  
e então ela ficou sabendo do ocorrido e virou repentinamente para mim, eu corei fortemente e apenas resmunguei, triste por ela estar mais preocupada com James do que comigo:  
"ahm, Esqueci"

"ahm, Esqueci", foi o que ele respondeu. Poxa, meu namorado sofre um acidente, e seu melhor amigo não me conta? Deixou que eu ficasse com raiva de James.  
Não disse nada, e fui para dentro da casa.  
Ao entrar, vi James sentado no sofá jogando xadrez de bruxos com Peter. Rindo. Parencendo não se preocupar comigo ou ao menos com minha chegada.  
"olá lily-pomo-dourado" Ah! como eu odiava quando ele me chamava assim.  
Apelido idiota! De acordo com ele, eu não parava quieta, era teimosa. Preciosa, rara, e só ele mesmo para me "catar".  
Sim. Ele realmente dizia que havia me "catado". O que me deixava extremamente nervosa.

Então, junto à Lupin, entrei na sala, e vimos um pequeno dialogo entre o casal "James/Lily"  
se é que podia ser casal. Ele nem dava atenção à ela!  
Ele então a chama de "pomo-de-ouro" denovo!  
Será que ele não percebe que ela odeia isso?  
Que raiva que eu tenho dele!  
Não sabe cuidar do que tem... uma coisa tão...perfeita...

Tentei ignorar o fato de James não ter dado atenção á mim. Sentei-me do seu lado e o beijei. Ele parou o beijo e disse:

"Agora não Lily! Não vê que estou jogando!"  
Me sentindo extremamente ofendida, levantei do sofá, e sentei num outro. Isolada de Peter e James. Na porta estavam Sirius e Remus. Não quis olhar para Sirius, que me encarava. Fiquei com medo dele achar que a raiva era com ele.

Eu então vi a demonstração de "afeto" de James.  
Aí sim fiquei com raiva dele.  
Como podia?  
Idiota!  
Abri a boca para falar.  
Fechei rapidamente, pois vi Lily virando a cara para mim.  
Corei fortemente, e fui para o outro canto da sala, onde não tinha nem James, nem Lily, nem ninguém.

Alguns minutos depois, James veio, mancando até mim.  
"Vamos gatinha. Não quero uma cara emburrada. Vamos para o meu quarto."  
"não James!" Respondi incredula.  
"sem frescura lily"  
estava brava, mas resolvi acompanha-lo. Estava com saudades dele.  
Fomos para o quarto. Sentei na cama. Ele sentou ao meu lado. Devagar ele começou a me beijar.  
E não á só beijar. Ele começou a por a mão em lugares inapropriados.  
"James!"  
"ah lily qualé! Namoramos faz tempo! Caramba, que regulada."  
Eu fiquei mal. Ele só queria me usar!  
Sai chorando do quarto, passando por Sirius. Fui para a varanda, e sentei na rede. Continuei chorando.

Vi após aquela cena de reconciliamento...  
"Pronto... já estão bem de novo " e então depois de poucos minutos vejo ela passando rapidamente por mim e foi para fora...  
Fui atras dela, lógico  
Cheguei perto dela e vi seu rosto cheio de lagrima. levantei com o dedo e falei :  
"o que aconteceu?"

Tava frio lá fora. Mas meu rosto estava quente. Eu ainda chorava. Sirius veio até mim. Eu estava muito mal, não queria conversar. Ele levantou meu rosto: "o que aconteceu?"  
Então...eu resolvi falar com ele. "ah sirius..."  
Ele se sentou ao meu lado.  
"porque ele faz isso comigo?"-perguntei chorosa

Vi que ela iria responder para mim e abri um sorriso.  
Após ouvir a história fiquei indignado  
"Como ele pode?...ele não te merece... "  
virando a cara

Sirius pareceu incomodado. Tanto quanto eu. Eu não queria colocar ele contra seu melhor amigo. Então parei de falar.

Eleolhava pensativo pro outro lado. Eu deitei em seu ombro. Precisava de apoio.

Com a cara virada, senti Lily deitar sob meus ombros, todo meu corpo gelou e ao mesmo tempo me senti muito bom. Todo amor que eu tinha por ela não me deixou falar nenhuma palavra a mais.. apenas comecei a passar minhas maos pelos cabelos dela.

Ele começou a acariciar meus cabelo. Eu virei meu rosto pra ele. Ele virou o rosto para mim. Ficamos nos encarando...

Ele colocou a mão dele em meu rosto, a outra em minha mão, e foi chegando perto. Cada vez mais perto. Eu podia sentir seu calor, sua respiração.

Ele estava bem próximo de mim. Eu respirava rápido. Não sabia se fechava os olhos ou não. Fechei.

No segundo seguinte todo o frio se foi. Apesar de ser inverno. Eu estava leve, podia voar sem vassouras, carros ou tapetes voadores. Devagar eu segurei seu rosto tambem. Minhas mãos frias em seu rosto quente e suado de nervoso, quase lhe causaram um choque.

Aquele beijo parecia que não acabaria nunca. Porém fui eu mesma que o parei.

Ele me olhou, com aqueles maravilhosos e profundos olhos negros. Decidi não encara-los e me deitei em seu ombro, e ele acariciou meus cabelos.

Enquanto isso, me perguntei inúmeras vezes o porque deu ter parado o tão perfeito beijo.

Jamais havia recebido um beijo tão bom, tão desesperado por amor, tão quente. Um beijo que me dá calafrios cada vez que me lembro...

Ela virou para mim e nos beijamos  
Um beijo de amor  
Um beijo de falta de amor  
Um beijo que eu estava esperando  
O beijo que queria.  
Após o beijo vi que ela nao se jogara no chão nem saira correndo.  
Não, ela continuara parada, em meus ombros.  
Aquele beijo durara horas para mim, enquanto foram apenas alguns segundos.  
Me perguntava o que seria agora de minha amizade com James

Veio uma onda de angustia. Me lembrei daquele, que não queria ter lembrado tão cedo. Não depois daquela tarde.  
Mas tambem, tudo aconteceu tão rapido. Apesar deu querer que fossem horas.  
Descobri que eu queria ele. Que não era James quem eu procurava estar desde os tempos da escola. E sim Sirius.  
Como? Quando isso começou? eu perguntei á mim mesma. E cada vez que procurava em Sirius as respostas, queria beija-lo novamente.  
Esqueçi...passou...quando pensava naquele dia...James não existia.

Nada mais me passava pela cabeça... nada mais.. o beijo fora tudo  
Via então que ela era a mulher da minha vida.  
Queria tê-la para sempre  
todos aqueles beijos para sempre meus.. sempre.

**N/As:**_ -Se aconteceu mais coisa depois? ninguem sabe...o triste é que sabemos que eles não -terminaram- juntos. - _

Nikki Hennies -Lily Evans Rafo Held -Sirius Black

"nikki diz q se um dia houver inspiração, haverá continuação...vlw! "

"rafo manda um bjo para a mae dele.. para o pai dele.. e especialmente pra vc e para a Sasha"


End file.
